


Speechless

by spikewil



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Criminal Minds, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope Garcia has never been speechless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

Penelope Garcia is not a woman you can make speechless easily. You can throw almost everything at her,  
from her friend in an ambulance with a bomb on board, to her male friends telling her they were gay and in  
love. It made her curious enough to want to know who these men were.

Even the knowledge of a wizarding world that exists in real life didn’t make her speechless, or the fact those  
people were at war and needed help from mere muggles as some has called her.

They were at a meeting about another brutal murder that according to their new colleague Draco Malfoy looked a  
lot like magic murder. She stared at him and the photos to see what he saw, but it looked to her like any other  
murder. She continued the story of what the local detectives have collected when the Linda, the receptionist  
knocked and entered.

The woman looked at Hotch and nodded before leaving again. Penelope looked at Hotch, to see his eyes glazing  
over before the man stood from his chair, nodded to Derek and Spencer and quickly left the meeting, leaving her  
looking at their retreating backs.

She stood up and followed worriedly; afraid something had happened to their loved ones when Penelope finally  
noticed three striking men standing in the bullpen. Next to her Hotch, Derek and Spencer stopped and gasped.  
Penelope looked at the three men; one broad red haired man with several scars on his face stood smiling at their  
group. His strong arms opened and laughed loudly when Derek joined into those arms. Derek’s legs wrapped  
around the other man’s thighs as they kissed desperately, reassuring the other they were still very much alive.

On the right side of the kissing couple was a smaller man, dark haired, bright green eyes and one small scar on his  
forehead. She heard a squeak next to her and before she could check, Penelope saw Spencer being embraced by  
his lover. Her brain tried to caught up but wasn't able to as she focused on the older man between the kissing  
couples. Dark haired and a hook nose, but his black eyes were focused on her side. Dark eyes in a striking face that  
has seen more battle than it should be, but broke into a grin, that lit up his face. Within no time a third gush of  
wind went by Penelope and into the man’s arms.

Penelope watched tearfully, her mind caught up with the emotions that was swirling around in the bullpen as she  
watched Hotch embrace his man as they whispered to each other, reassuring each other.

“You okay, Garcie?” JJ questioned as she had witnessed the silent Penelope.

Penelope could only nod, before she was startled when her boyfriend stood in front of her. There was something  
different about him, and he was wearing an eye patch.

“Penny, I had to hide who I was because of the war. But my name is Xander Harris, not Kevin Lynch.”

Penelope gasped, trying to get her mouth to work, asking questions, but she couldn’t. All she could do was sit  
heavily on the seat behind and stare from her boyfriend to the three kissing couples in the middle of the bullpen….


End file.
